


Somewhere in Nevada

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: For the prompt: Ain’t NASA-sarily So





	Somewhere in Nevada

**Author's Note:**

> Another buster prompt! Booyah! Set vaguely season 4-5-ish.

Buffy relaxed a bit as the warmer air of the warehouse calmed her nerves after the chase over the night-cold desert. Big splotches of demon blood assured her that they were on the right track, and there couldn’t be that many ways in and out of the building.

“Found lights,” Spike called from deep in the darkness to her left, and then fluorescents were flickering to life overhead.

Buffy gasped.

Spike stood in front of something silver and saucer-shaped, with a big NASA logo on it. “I don’t know what this is,” he said, “but I bet the National Inquirer has several grainy photos of it from the sixties.” He stroked the curved surface covetously. Buffy suspected he was imagining stealing his first flying hot-rod and painting flames on it.

“Demon,” Buffy hissed, reminding him of why they were there in the first place. She followed the trail of purplish blood past the flying saucer and into enormous shelves stacked with boxes and cylinders and lots of stuff that looked expensive. A NASA warehouse. Great. The federal government was probably a little harder to fool than the “barbecue fork incident” Sunnydale police force.

Spike popped up in front of her, startling her and grinning his infuriating grin because he knew he’d managed to scare her a bit. “Come on, Slayer, you’re going to have to see this.”

He darted back between the stacks of boxes and Buffy followed, hoping it wasn’t going to be another side-track from the mission.

It wasn’t.

The trail of blood she’d been following had continued around the long row of boxes they had cut through, circling around to the large glass tanks in front of them now. One tank was busted open. The trail was muddled in a wide pool of liquid from the tank, but continued on, deeper into the warehouse from here. But following the trail wasn’t all that important at the moment. Buffy was staring at the two tanks next to the busted one. They each held an exact replica of the demon they’d been chasing, suspended in goo like a frog in formaldehyde. “It’s… it’s an alien?”

“Think about it. We could rip heads off demons among the stars! Be just like Star Trek, only more gore.” He grinned and his eyes flicked over Buffy, no doubt imagining her in some skimpy futuristic costume.

“Focus, space-vamp. We have to find this thing, kill it, and get off of government property before someone throws me in jail and you in a glass tank.”

That got Spike focused in a jiffy. “Right,” he said, and hurried after the trail of blood.

Buffy re-adjusted her grip on her axe and silently patted herself on the back for her Spike-handling. He was pretty easy to handle. And… she had better stop thinking about handling Spike.

A loud crash informed her that Spike had found the demon and she ran forward, finding them locked in battle amid broken crates. The demon had some sort of top-heavy sword it must have gotten from its tank, still glistening with goo. Spike was laughing and dancing out of its range. Not for the first time, Buffy wished she could enjoy slaying as much as he did. Still, the thing’s back was to her, and she had an axe.

Charging in, she made short work of the fight. Then, after dumping the body behind some boxes marked ‘files’, they went back to the glass tanks and tried to decide what to do with them. Well, Buffy tried to decide. Spike paced around waiting for her to decide, then smashed them open and decapitated the contents.

She supposed it was probably for the best, what with one of them having been able to escape already, but she gave Spike a lecture anyway about killing defenseless things and wrecking other people’s property.

He just smiled and took her hand. “ Yes, love. You get to make the tough decisions and I just smash stuff. Come on, let’s sneak out of here by way of poking our noses into everything.”

And it didn’t sound like a bad idea, actually, so she let him lead the way.

The flying saucer really was neat, and it got them home a lot faster than walking. She'd save the stealing lecture for a time when she wasn't grinning from the sensation of watching the world sail away underneath her. Or maybe for not at all.


End file.
